Bittersweet Scarlet Gem
by MissSarahG1
Summary: In this story we see Lisbon and Jane getting closer as well as Van-Pelt and Rigsby, though both relationships go in different directions and we may even see Cho get a girlfriend in the form of CBI informant Summer. We will also see the BAU arrive to help out.
1. Chapter 1

**The Mentalist**

**Season 5 Episode 1**

**Bittersweet Scarlet Gem**

**In this story we see Lisbon and Jane getting closer as well as Van-Pelt and Rigsby, though both relationships go in different directions and we may even see Cho get a girlfriend in the form of CBI informant Summer.**

**Chapter 1**

(In a bowling alley in Sacramento CBI team are having a well deserved time out from case work, its Jane's turn, he is about to bowl when he gets a gutter ball and Lisbon laughs at him)

Patrick: Ah come on Teresa, that was a fowl, I was distracted by you guys talking.

Lisbon: We were not and anyway there are no fouls in bowling, I should know, I was the Sacramento Junior Bowling Champ 3 years running.

Patrick: Fine then, just watch me cheat my way to victory.

Lisbon: There is no cheating in bowling.

Grace: (whispers) Is it just me or are they flirting?

Rigsby: I agree

Cho: You agree with everything she says.

Rigsby: But its true, it does look like they are flirting. Who wants to bet?

Grace: On what?

Rigsby: On whether those two will be together by the end of the next case.

Cho: I'm in

Grace: Me too, but what are we betting for?

Rigsby: $50

Grace: You are so on

(Lisbon's phone rings and she answers it)

Lisbon: Yes sir, okay, we'll be there right away.

(Everyone groans and she outs her phone away)

Rigsby: Wait, don't tell me, we're all being honoured for our excellent service to the CBI.

Grace: We're getting pay rises.

Lisbon: What do you think?

Cho: I think we have another case.

Lisbon: A gold star for Kimball. A shooting in McKinley Park.

Grace: Another one, that must be the 6th shooting of its kind in the state in the last 3 weeks.

Lisbon: Let's go get this sick son of bitch then.

(Everyone walks off except Jane)

Jane: Wait, can we stop for tea first?

(He runs to catch up with them. The titles role)

**End of Chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

(In McKinley Park, Sacramento, Cho and Rigsby are examining the bodies when Jane and Lisbon pull up in a car after dropping Grace back at the CBI building).

Lisbon: Fill me in

Cho: 8 dead, 2 women in their 20's, a man in his 60's, another man in his 40's and three teenagers 2 girls and a boy, all 8 were shot with an AK-47.

Lisbon: Any witnesses?

Rigsby: 2, 6 year old Rebecca Jones and her older sister, Lucy, who's 9.

Lisbon: Okay, where are they?

Rigsby: Over there, in the ambulance with their mother, a Mrs Angela Jones.

Lisbon: Okay, Jane with me

Jane: Huh! Oh right yeah, witness time.

(The two of them walk over to the ambulance)

Lisbon: Hi there, Mrs Jones, my name's Teresa Lisbon, I work for the CBI, this is my colleague, Patrick Jane, we were wondering if we might be able to ask your daughters a couple of questions about what happened?

Mrs Jones: Err, ok, but not for long, they've been through too much already today.

Lisbon: Of course, I understand, I'll keep it brief. Hi there, its Rebecca and Lucy, right?

(The two girls nod)

Lisbon: My name is Teresa and this is my friend, Patrick and we need your help to catch the bad guy, who hurt all these people ok, so do you think that you can answer a couple of questions for me please?

Lucy: Ok

Lisbon: So what were you doing when you heard the first shot?

Rebecca: What's a shot?

Lisbon: The first loud sound, what were you doing when it happened?

Rebecca: We were playing in the sand.

Lisbon: Oh I bet that was fun, so what happened next?

Lucy: We looked around, and there was a man lying on the floor, then there were more sounds and more people lying on the floor.

Lisbon: Did you get a look at the man who hurt all the people?

Rebecca: I saw him, for a little bit.

Lisbon: Oh really, what did he look like?

Rebecca: He was really tall, I think he was the same age as my daddy.

Lisbon: And how old is your daddy?

Mrs Jones: He'd be about 49 now.

Jane: You're talking in the past tense, why?

Mrs Jones: My husband, Simon, he was killed in Afghanistan last year.

Jane: Oh I'm sorry.

Mrs Jones: Thank you, but I didn't think the girls remembered him, especially Rebecca, she was only 4 when it happened.

Lisbon: Do you mind if I ask your daughters one last question?

Mrs Jones: If you think it'll help.

Lisbon: Thank you, now Rebecca, Lucy, what was the man wearing and did you get a look at his car.

Rebecca: He was wearing dark glasses and had his hood up.

Lucy: I think his car was like our neighbours.

Mrs Jones: Which one sweetie, Mrs Anderson or Mr and Mrs Cooper?

Lucy: Like the one Mr Cooper drives to work.

Mrs Jones: It's a Black Chevy Malibu, Is that all, I'd like to take my daughter's home.

Lisbon: Yeah, that'll be all.

Rebecca: What, the man, he walked funny.

Lisbon: Really, in what way?

Rebecca: He looked like might fall over.

Lisbon: Do you mean that he had a limp?

Rebecca: What's a limp?

Mrs Jones: Does he walk like Mr Williams?

Rebecca: Oh yeah, like that.

Lisbon: Who is Mr Williams?

Mrs Jones: Oh he's a nice gentleman that lives across the road from us, he has a limp.

Lisbon: Ok thank you, we'll be going now.

(Mrs Jones takes her daughters out of the park and the ambulance pulls away)

Lisbon: So we're look for a guy about 50, with dark sunglasses and limp, that could be any number of people in the city.

Jane: Oh cheer up Lisbon, at least we got something with the car.

Lisbon: Yeah, come on, let's check the CCTV from the shops over there, see if they got the car and its registration plate.

**End of Chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

(At the library in McKinley Park Jane and Lisbon walk in and go straight to the desk to see a woman sitting there in her 40s with a name tag labelled Julie)

Lisbon: Hi there we're with the CBI, I'm agent Teresa Lisbon, this is our Consultant Patrick Jane, and we're just making some enquiries about the multiple homicide in the park, can you help us?

Julie: Sure, my name's Julie Carter, I'm the main librarian here.

Lisbon: Do you have any CCTV cameras in operation here?

Julie: Yes, we installed them last year as part of safety measure to ensure none of our books would be stolen.

Jane: You installed CCTV cameras to safeguard books!

Julie: Yes, we have a number of highly valuable volumes here, we didn't want them being stolen.

Lisbon: Well, we're gonna need those tapes, so we can try to identify the killer.

Julie: Oh of course, I'll go and get them, I'll be 5 minutes.

Lisbon: Thank you Mrs Carter

(While Lisbon waits at the desk Jane wanders off and in the children's section he finds a number of children crying and sitting with their parents, one of which (a man in his late 20s) comes up to him)

Man 1: Are you with the police?

Jane: Yes, I'm Patrick Jane, a consultant with the CBI.

Man 1: I'm Andrew Clifton, my son Max, he was playing on the swing set when that madman shot all those people and now he can't stop crying, what's being done to find him?

Jane: With respect Mr Clifton, our investigation has only just begun, but rest assured, we will do everything we can find the killer.

Mr Clifton: Do you have any clues as to who it was?

Jane: I'm not at liberty to say, but we have got a lead that we're pursuing

Mr Clifton: Thank you, find him quick, won't you?

Jane: Oh you can be certain of that.

(Jane walks up to a teenage girl who is comforting her toddler son)

Jane: Hi there, my name's Patrick Jane; I'm part of the team of people investigating what happened, do you mind if I ask you a few questions.

Girl 1: No, my name's Annie, this is my son Jake.

Jane: Ok, Annie, what were you and Jake doing when the shots were fired?

Annie: I pushing him along in his pram and when the shots started I came straight to the nearest building so that I could protect my son.

Jane: Ok, did you by any chance look around you before you came into the library?

Annie: Sure

Jane: Did you see which of the victims went down first?

Annie: It was the teenage girl, god she couldn't have been more that 2 years younger tan me.

Jane: It's ok, I promise we'll do everything we can to put this monster away...

(Before he can continue Lisbon walks up behind him)

Lisbon: Come on Jane, we gotta going back to the CBI

Jane: I'm coming, it was nice to meet you Annie, you too Jake.

(Jane gets up, waves to Jake and walks out of the building)

**End of Chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

(At the CBI building, Lisbon walk up to Van Pelt's, Rigsby's and Cho's desks and Jaen goes to sit on his couch)

Lisbon: Grace.

Van Pelt: Yeah boss

Lisbon: I've got the CCTV tapes from the library in McKinley Park, I need you to analyse them.

Van Pelt: Sure thing.

(Lisbon hands the tapes over)

Lisbon: Rigsby, Cho, I need you to interview the families of the victims and see if there's anyone that would want to hurt them.

Rigsby: You got it.

Lisbon: Right, tell me about the other shootings.

Cho: Different numbers of people in different cities all over California.

Van Pelt: Yeah, 1 in L.A., 1 in San Diego 2 in San Jose, 3 in San Francisco and 5 in Fresno.

Rigsby: The only common thing is that all 20 victims were killed in public places: parks, malls, car parks.

Jane: Its Fibonacci.

Lisbon: Its what?

Jane: The Fibonacci sequence, the sequence of numbers where each digit is the sum of the previous two. It goes 1, 1, 2, 3, 5, 8 and so on.

Lisbon: Ok, so our killer's a math geek, that narrows it down, not.

Jane: There's something else, he's attacked cities in California according to their population size.

Van Pelt: That explains why he started with L.A.

Lisbon: Okay so if he is killing people according the size of the population and this thing about the Fibonacci sequence is true, where is he gonna attack next and how many people is he going to attack?

Jane: That's easy, he's gonna kill 13 people in Long Beach.

Cho: Should I alert the Long Beach Police Department boss?

Lisbon: Yeah, we'll call 'em from the car.

(The team get up and head towards the elevator)

**End of Chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

(Jane, Lisbon and Grace (who has been analysing the CCTV tapes on her laptop in the car) arrive at the Long Beach Police Department to be greeted by Sheriff Michael Radcliffe, a large man in his 40s)

Sheriff Michael Radcliffe: Hello there I take it you three are from the CBI?

Lisbon: Yes sir, I'm agent Teresa Lisbon, these are my colleagues Agent Grace Van Pelt and Consultant Patrick Jane.

Sheriff Michael Radcliffe: Hi there, I'm Michael Radcliffe, Sheriff here at Long Beach, so you think the sicko who's been gunning people down all over California is gonna strike next?

Van Pelt: That's our thought.

Sheriff Michael Radcliffe: Well come on in, we've got a room set up for you guys.

Lisbon: That's very kind of you

(They all go inside the Police Station. Cho and Rigsby are in the house of the family of the 40 year old male who was killed in the park (Daniel Anderson), they are speaking with his wife Maria, 18 year old daughter Karen and 16 year old son Lucas).

Cho: Mrs Anderson, is there anyone who would want to hurt your husband?

Maria Anderson: No, everybody loved Daniel

Karen Anderson: Its true, dad was a lawyer, but in his spare time he did all he could for the community ...

Lucas Anderson: Yeah, homeless projects, stuff with, not one person I've ever met has ever had a bad word to say about my dad.

Rigsby: He sounds like a great guy, we'll be going now, thank you for hospitality

Cho: And once again we're sorry for your loss.

Maria Anderson: Thank you, Lucas can you let them out please?

Lucas Anderson: Sure mom

(At the door)

Lucas Anderson: There was one person last year who sent dad some threatening emails, I wouldn't have found out if I hadn't walked in on him reading one, he made me promise not to tell mom or Karen though.

Cho: Do you know who these emails were from?

Lucas Anderson: Some guy that dad sent down like 15 years ago I think, Donald Miller I think his name was.

Rigsby: Thank you for your help, goodbye.

Lucas Anderson: Goodbye officers, catch the man who killed my dad won't you.

Cho: We will.

(Lucas closes the door behind Cho and Rigsby who then head down the path and into their car)

**End of Chapter**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

(In the CBI building Cho and Rigsby are on the phone with Lisbon, Jane and Van Pelt)

Rigsby: We visited the families of the victims today and they all said that there's no one with a grudge against them...

Cho: ... except the family of lawyer Daniel Anderson who said that last year he received threatening emails from someone he sent down 15 years ago, a Mr Donald Miller.

Lisbon: Do we know anything about this Miller character?

Rigsby: He's 53, lives in Sacramento and he's a convicted sex offender, he was sent down 15 years ago for rape of 2 women and attempted rape of another one, he spent 7 years in prison got out in 05.

Cho: Okay, bring him in for questioning, then call me back.

Cho: Will do boss.

(Cho hangs up the phone. A little later)

Sheriff Michael Radcliffe: Can you tell me why you think this sicko is gonna attack Long Beach?

Van Pelt: The unsub is attacking each city in California according to their population size and each time he attacks he is following the Fibonacci sequence.

Sheriff Michael Radcliffe: Those are the numbers that make up a spiral which is supposedly part of everything, right?

Jane: Right

Sheriff Michael Radcliffe: So where do you think he's gonna attack?

Lisbon: Somewhere public; parks, car lots maybe even the Beach, so I want you to up patrols in those areas.

Sheriff Michael Radcliffe: Sure thing, I'll get right on it.

(The Sheriff leaves the room)

**End of Chapter**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

(Rigsby and Cho drive up to a house on a suburban area of Sacramento to see a man mowing his lawn)

Cho: Donald Miller

(The man looks at the two of them and runs down the street)

Rigsby: I think its him

Cho: Yeah

Rigsby: Here we go again

(Cho and Rigsby run after Miller and at the end of the road on a patch of grass Cho tackles him to the ground)

Cho: Are you Donald Miller?

Miller: Yes

Cho: I'm Agent Cho, this is my partner Agent Rigsby, we're with the CBI and you're under arrest

(Cho cuffs him and forces him to stand. In Long Beach Police Department)

Sheriff Michael Radcliffe: I just got patrol upped in all areas of heavy population

Lisbon: Good, they'll alert us to anything suspicious right

Sheriff Michael Radcliffe: Yes ma'am

Van Pelt: Lisbon

Lisbon: Yeah Grace what is it?

Van Pelt: I think I've got something

Lisbon: What sort of something?

Van Pelt: I've been looking over the CCTV footage for all of the shootings and even though I can't see the guys face clearly it definitely isn't the same guy

Lisbon: What? You mean there's more than one unsub

Van Pelt: That's exactly what I mean

(In a interrogation room in the CBI, Miller is sat on one side of the table with Rigsby sat on the other)

Rigsby: Donald Miller, 39 years old, born and raised in Sacramento, just got out of California State Prison for the stalking, kidnapping and sexual assault of 14 year old Sierra Jones

Miller: Yeah well I'm trying not to remember my old life, I'm a Landscape Designer now.

Rigsby: What do you know about the shooting in Sacramento Park?

Miller: The one where like 8 people died, not much why, do you think I did it?

Rigsby: One of the people who died was lawyer Daniel Anderson

Miller: The ass hole who sent me down, good I'm glad he's dead

(Rigsby closes the file in front of him and takes it when he leaves the room and goes into the viewing room)

Rigsby: He doesn't know anything

Cho: Unless he's hiding it

Rigsby: I don't think he's that smart

Cho: I'll go call Lisbon with an update

(Cho leaves the room)

**End of Chapter**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

(In Long Beach Police Department Lisbon, Jane and Grace are on the phone with Cho and Rigsby)

Lisbon: So he's denying he did it

Rigsby: Uh huh!

Lisbon: Alright well ...

(Sheriff Michael Radcliffe runs in)

Sheriff Michael Radcliffe: Sorry to interrupt but we just had 13 people killed in a car park on the edge of town.

Lisbon: We'll be right there, Cho, Rigsby stay there in case any of these victims have any Sacramento links you can follow up.

Cho: Will do boss

(The call ends and the three CBI colleagues plus Sheriff Michael Radcliffe leave the room, At the scene of the crime - a car park on Bay Street, Jane, Lisbon and Van Pelt all rock up in the SUV)

Lisbon: Officer, who are the victims

Officer 1: They range from age 4 to 63, 7 females 6 males, Erica, Matthew and Nora White, Marcie Beckett, Johan Garcia, Charlie, Hope, Lydia and Marco Pearce and Scarlett, Alison and Harry Wallace.

Jane: Thank you, do we know anything else about them, like did they have any enemies?

Officer: So far nothing's coming up

Lisbon: Thank you officer, Van Pelt, can you get those 13 names to Cho and Rigsby, tell them to do a full background check

Van Pelt: Yes ma'am

(Van Pelt walks away a little and gets her phone out while Jane and Lisbon walk over to see the last of the victims being loaded into the morgue van)

Lisbon: Excuse me, hi I'm Theresa Lisbon, and this is Patrick Jane, we're with the CBI, could you please let me know as soon as you complete the post mortems, you'll find me at the Long Beach Police Department.

Mortician: Yes sure

Lisbon: Thank you

(The mortician then drives away and Jane and Lisbon look all around them and all the blood)

Lisbon: All these deaths, we need to stop this guy or guys as soon as

Jane: Couldn't've said it better myself

**End of Chapter**


	9. Author's Note

**Does anyone have any ideas about what I can write next because I'm stuck? **


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

(Hours later at the mortuary Lisbon and Jane walk in see 13 bodies laid out on tables in front of them, then the mortician comes to greet them)

Lisbon: What can you tell us, Doctor Roberts wasn't it?

Dr Roberts: Yes, and from having a quick read of your reports a moment ago, these people were killed the same way as all the others.

Jane: Are you positive?

Dr Roberts: Yes

Jane: Nothing was different

Dr Roberts: Well there was one thing, follow me

(He leads them over to one slab)

Dr Roberts: This is 27 year old Marcie Beckett and as far as I can tell, she's the only victim to have had her eyelids taped shut.

Lisbon: Well that suggests, that she was personal, this was one person who meant something to him. Come on Jane, let's go.

Jane: Fine, thank you Doctor.

(At the Police Department in Long Beach Jane and Lisbon arrive to see two FBI issued Black SUV's parked up outside)

Lisbon: What are the FBI doing here?

(They walk inside and a guy comes up to them)

Guy 1: You two must be Theresa Lisbon and Patrick Jane

Jane: I guess we must be, and who are you?

Guy 1: I'm SSA Aaron Hotchner, these are my co-workers, SSA's Derek Morgan, Alex Blake and Jennifer Jareau, Dr Spencer Reid, Techinical Analyst Penelope Garcia and I believe you already know SSA David Rossi Mr Jane.

Jane: I do, hey Dave, how are you?

(Jane and Rossi shake hands)

Rossi: I'm good, yourself?

Jane: Ah you know

Hotchner: Let's get to work shall we.

(A few hours earlier in Quantico in the BAU bullpen. Reid and Morgan walk in carrying coffee)

Morgan: Reid how many times have I told you that girls like magic, not facts.

JJ: What's up?

Morgan: The girl at the coffee shop, I was trying to talk to her, get her number you know as you do and then smart alic over here started sprouting facts about how most relationships don't last longer than a few weeks.

JJ: Oh Spence

Spence: What?

(Rossi comes up to them)

Rossi: Guys come on, we got something.

Morgan: When haven't we got something.

(In the Round Table Room)

Garcia: I'm sure your all aware by now of the murders in California, attacks in 6 cities, first 1 person, then another, then 2, 3, 5, 8.

Alex: And each killing happened in a different city, that's wierd.

Reid: What's even more wierd is the fact that those numbers are part of one of the most well known number sequences - the Fibonacci Sequence. 1, 1, 2, 3, 5, 8, and then it goes on to 13, 21, 34, 55, 89, 144, ...

Morgan: Yeah Reid we get it.

David: I wasn't aware that we've been called in, I thought the CBI were handling it.

Hotch: So far 20 people have been killed, and the suspicion is that whoever this is will attack Long Beach next, Strauss told me that the director wants us to go out there and offer help and Garcia.

Garcia: Yes sir

Hotch: You can come to, you might be able to help us track whoever this is.

Garcia: Sure

Hotch: Wheels up in 30.

(On the plane)

Garcia: Have I mentioned I love this plane?

Morgan: Once or twice baby girl

(Sitting round the table)

JJ: So this guy or guys is killing people in increasing number in cities across California.

Spence: And he's doing it in order of cities by population size. First L.A, then San Diego, San Jose, San Francisco, Fresno and Sacramento.

Alex: The people he's murdered range in ages, right from little kids to senior citizens.

Morgan: We need to catch this sick son of bitch before he kills again.

End of Chapter


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

(On the BAU plane, Hotchner comes off of a call)

Hotchner: 13 more people got murdered in Long Beach, though something had changed, one of the women, 27 year old Marcie Beckett had had her eyes taped shut post mortem.

Alex: That's new, it suggests that she was personal to him.

JJ: Yeah maybe she wasn't meant to be there and just got caught in the crossfire.

Morgan: Rossi, did you say the CBI were handling this case?

Rossi: I did, why?

Morgan: Because we're gonna have a loose cannon to keep an eye on during this investigation.

Alex: What do you mean?

Morgan: Patrick Jane.

Reid: His wife and daughter were killed by California's most notorious serial killer Red John who has killed over 28 people.

Garcia: Poor man

Alex: And he works for the CBI

Reid: Who better, he even works with the team in charge of the Red John Case.

Rossi: I met him once, put it this way he's a very interesting man.

(A few hours later in a private room of the Long Beach Police Department)

Lisbon: This everything we have on the case

Reid: Thank you

(Lisbon hands Reid the case file)

JJ: And you think that he's going to attack Oakland next?

Jane: Yes, based on the previous murders we believe the un sub as you FBI people call them will go there next, at least that's the way the evidence points.

Hotch: Let's go then

(Just as they are about to leave)

Sheriff Michael Radcliffe: I just thought you should know that I notified all the families

Lisbon: Good, give them our condolences, now if you excuse us we're off to Oakland to catch this son of a bitch, if you find out anything new, you call us.

Sheriff Michael Radcliffe: I will.

(The two teams of people exit the station. Almost 6 hours later in Oakland, they arrive at the police station and a woman greets them)

Woman: Hi, I'm Sheriff Barbara Lucas, I'm guessing ya'll are the CBI and FBI

Lisbon: Yes ma'am, I'm Agent Theresa Lisbon

(Everyone else introduces themselves)

Sheriff Barbara Lucas: I got that room ya'll asked for all set up.

Rossi: Thank you Sheriff.

(They all head inside. In a dark and dank abandoned house in Oakland California, two men are arguing)

Man 1: Come on Eli, we gotta finish this.

Eli: I can't do anymore Cain, we've killed 33 people between us already.

Cain: We have got to finish this, for Marcie

Eli: For Marcie.

**End of Chapter**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

(In a room at the Oakland Police Department, the BAU and three members of the CBI (Lisbon, Jane and Van Pelt are discussing the case. Grace comes off the phone with Cho and Rigsby).

Van Pelt: Cho and Rigsby are on their way

Lisbon: Good.

Hotchner: Agent Lisbon, tell me about the one suspect you had but have since released.

Lisbon: Donald Miller, aged 53, he's a convicted Sex Offender, who was sent down by one of the victims in Sacramento, a lawyer named Daniel Anderson. Our other two colleagues, Cho and Rigsby released him earlier today after it was discovered that he had a water tight alibi.

Van Pelt: Yeah, he was at work with 3 other men, who all confirmed he was there.

Rossi: Okay, so what do we know now, with all this evidence?

Reid: That it has to be more than one person, I mean large groups of people have been gunned down, one person can't do that all by themselves, especially in the space of a minute or two.

Lisbon: Do you guys have any idea about who the unsub is, you know using behaviour and stuff?

Jane: Oh please, you don't need behavioural mumbo jumbo to know about these guys. Its two men, they're between 22 and 29, one dominant, one submissive, probably brothers or best friends and they're choice of weapon, AK-47 tells us that they're choosing an efficient but cheap weapon meaning that they're not concerned with a choice of weapon but more about how many they kill and where.

JJ: What about Marcie Beckett?

Morgan: She was obviously a personal kill for them, and being the first personal kill, they may derail and give themselves away.

Garcia: I've been trying to track them in any way I can, using all of my techie powers, so far nothing.

Van Pelt: Would you like some help, I'm quite good on a computer myself?

Garcia: That would be great honey, thank you, come on.

(Garcia and Van Pelt walk towards the door)

Morgan: Hey baby girl, I don't need to tell you how important it is that we find these guys and fast.

Garcia: Listen my sculpted god of chocolate thunder, I will use all of my resources to find these guys, now I'll see you later my love.

(Garcia and Van Pelt go out the door)

Alex: Let's do this

(They all get to work looking through the case files and talking about the sorts of places in Oakland. A little while later Jane is in the kitchen of the Oakland PD making himself a cup of tea when Lisbon comes up to him)

Lisbon: There you are come on, Agent Morgan thinks he's narrowed down the possible sites in Oakland.

Jane: Ah come on, I just poured this.

Lisbon: Take it with you, the sooner we finish this case, the sooner we can get back to Sacramento and I can beat you at bowling again.

Jane: You never beat me the first time, we never finished the game.

Lisbon: Well I'll beat you anyway won't I, because like I said, I am a bowling champion.

Jane: Come on, Let's go.

(Jane and Lisbon walk off towards the room they're using).

End of Chapter


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Morgan: Well this guy obviously wants to make a scene so I've narrowed it down to 4 of the most busiest places in the city. The University, The Docks, The Hospital and The Airport.

Reid: Which isn't to say that we should only concentrate on those 4, they may attack somewhere else.

Jane: Right then let's go.

(Garcia and Van Pelt come in)

Garcia: Woah there, hold your horses my defenders of all that is right. We have something.

Van Pelt: Yeah, we've been looking at the CCTV from all the scenes and two people have shown up at or very near to each crime scene.

Garcia: Yeah, Cain and Elijah Johnson aged 21 and 24, their brothers. I found them in CODIS, they were both charged with gun crimes 5 years ago and were let out 3 weeks before the first murder.

JJ: I wonder what let led them to a life of guns and crime.

Van Pelt: We think we've found that out too. When they were 9 and 12 their mother and father were killed in broad daylight while they were playing, right here in Oakland

Rossi: Let me guess, it was AK-47 wasn't it?

Garcia: Score 1 for David Rossi. And yes Hotch before you ask I have the address of their house right here.

Hotch: Garcia ...

Garcia: ... I'm the best, I know.

Hotch: Let's go.

Morgan: See you later momma.

Garcia: You better.

(The CBI and BAU split between two SUV's. Hotch, Alex, Rossi, Van Pelt and Rigsby in one. Lisbon, Jane, Cho, Reid, Morgan and JJ in the other).

Morgan: Jane right?

Jane: Patrick Jane yes

Morgan: Nice job on the Martinez case last month.

Jane: Thank you, same for you in New York.

Lisbon: I'm sorry, we heard about Erin Strauss.

Reid: Yeah, she was killed by the Replicator.

Lisbon: That the guy who's been copying your cases?

JJ: That's him.

Lisbon: You're cases seem so much harder than ours, we can get up to 3 cases a week, how about you?

Morgan: Three, maybe 4 a month.

Cho: You got a jet don't you?

Reid: Yeah, its cool, takes us all over the country for our different cases.

JJ: How long until we get there?

Jane: About 9 minutes.

(In the other car)

Alex: So what do you guys get up to in your spare time?

Van Pelt: Not much.

Rigsby: Well I'm a dad, to a little boy named Benjamin so I spend most of my time with him but apart from that I like to spend time with my friends.

Van Pelt: Yeah, the whole team went bowling right before this case. What about you guys?

Hotch: I have a son named Jack who takes up a lot of my time.

Rossi: I like Scotch, cigars.

Hotch: Women

(Van Pelt and Rigsby look confused)

Rossi: I've been married 5 times.

Van Pelt: Oh!

Rigsby: What about you Agent Blake?

Blake: Oh please, its Alex and nothing much, my husband is abroad at the minute so I spend a lot of time reading books. But you know Morgan, he likes to restore houses.

Rigsby: Cool

Hotch: We're here.

**End of Chapter**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

(The two cars pull up outside the home of Cain and Elijah Johnson and everyone gets out)

Lisbon: How do you wanna do this?

Hotch: We go in three teams. JJ and Agent Cho with me, Morgan, and Agents Van Pelt and Rigsby with Rossi and Reid, Alex and Jane with Agent Lisbon.

Jane: Err actually I don't do the whole confrontation bit, I'll just wait out here.

Hotch: Fine, are you three gonna be ok alone.

Lisbon: Sure

Alex: Yeah

(Then before they can talk another car pulls up and out comes Summer Edgecombe)

Cho: Summer!

Summer: Kimball, what are you doing here?

Cho: I could ask you the same question.

Summer: The people who live here, Cain and Elijah, they're old friends of mine from way back, why have they done something?

Cho: We have reason to believe they're involved with some of the recent murders in California.

Summer: You gotta be wrong, they wouldn't hurt a fly

Lisbon: Hi Miss Edgecombe, have you been here before?

Summer: Sure have Agent Lisbon.

Lisbon: Where are the entrances?

Summer: There's the front and back doors, oh yeah and then there's the cellar doors, you can go under and up into the house, but are you sure they've done these things?

Hotch: We believe so yes

Cho: Listen, you stay here with Jane while we all go inside.

Summer: Ok

Lisbon: We got the front

Rossi: We got the back

Hotch: I guess we'll take the cellar

Jane: You might want to put on your Kevlar first

Rigsby: That would be a good idea

(They all put on their bulletproof vests and split up. At the front door)

Lisbon: Cain and Elijah Johnson, this is the police open up.

Reid: Nothing

Alex: I got this

(Alex kicks the door in earning a shocked expression from Reid and Lisbon)

Alex: I've been having lessons from Morgan

Reid: Ah!

Lisbon: Go check rooms

(Round the back)

Rossi: How you wanna do this?

Van Pelt: Oh please

(Van Pelt knocks in one of the small glass panels on the back door, reaches in, twists the knob and opens the door)

Van Pelt: After you gentlemen

(They go into the house. In the cellar)

JJ: How do you know that girl out there?

Cho: Is this really what we should be talking about right now? She's an informant.

JJ: Oh

Hotch: Come on I hear noise upstairs, the others must be inside we need to go

(In a large room downstairs the three teams enter the room where Cain and Elijah Johnson are)

Morgan: Hands in the air

Cain: We knew you'd find us

**End of Chapter**


End file.
